


Early Mornings

by Anorien



Series: Lord of Nothing [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I love these two T_T, Idk the timeline it's just after they finally get together, Logyn - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: Hhhhhhhhhh I know it's been forever since I've updated. Every time I decide I'm FINALLY GOING TO DO IT...it doesn't happen. Not only that, but as you all know I'm stuck on the third chapter of a long and currently slow-moving fic, and I hate early chapters in long fics. And on top of that, timelines don't work linearly with me, so I'm in about fifteen different places in time with Loki and Sigyn. But for now, I guess this will hold over some of you... at least until I can really kick my own ass into gear. Or I can figure out how to get my thoughts from my brain into the computer the way I want them. YEE.Notes:- This fic was inspired by my boyfriend who had his arm wrapped around my face while he was sleeping. He's like a loving boa constrictor.- "Min kär": "My love"- This is one of the differences between Loki and Sigyn. Sigyn is used to being up with the sun, since she was raised on a farm. Loki? Not so much. He hates mornings.- Loki isn't very interested in power at the time of Elska Tattur... not at all, really. He only wants power over his own life. But hearing Sigyn say he's her master is kind of kinky.- Okay, for those who don't know much about the history of undergarments but DO know about parts of the muscle, I'm going to clear up some confusion: Fascia is referring here to an early equivalent of the modern-day bra, used in Greco-Roman times. Asgard doesn't have wonderbras I'm afraid.- "I could get something"- Sigyn and Loki have no interest in tasting themselves... Sigyn at least doesn't. The idea is that any time there's oral, wine or something is consumed after to hide the taste. But that's not gonna happen.- "Käresta": "beloved"I hope you enjoyed! I have a lot in the works, and I'm actually about to consult a few friends on an idea I have for Elska Tattur. Which maaayyy or may not be a happy or frustrating as hell thing to do. Consider it organizational! Also thanks to a certain SOMEONE, I have a heart wrenching fic involving Loki and his return to Asgard post-Avengers in the works. None of you are going to thank me for that. I only know how to write two things: porn, and sadness.





	Early Mornings

Sigyn woke slowly, the soft pattering of rain reaching her ears. She kept her eyes closed, deeply inhaling the scent of her lover around her.

 

Or, at least, she tried to inhale.

 

Sigyn smiled broadly against Loki's arm, lifting her head slightly, kissing the soft, muscled skin. She raised her hand, gently patting his tricep in an attempt to wake him. "Loki... Loki..."

 

The only response was a soft grunt.

 

"Loki, _min kär_ , I hate to wake you, but you're likely to suffocate me," Sigyn said gently. Another grumble, and his arm was lowered. She smiled again, kissing his hand, and rolled to face him.

 

"We should get up."

 

"No."

 

"It's morning."

 

Loki lifted his head, eyes still mostly closed, and turned to look out the window. He huffed, burying his face in Sigyn's chest. " _No_ , it _isn't_."

 

"The sun is on the rise."

 

"It's still dark out. And raining. _You_ can be awake if you'd like," he said.

 

Sigyn chuckled to herself. Rising with the sun simply wasn't the prince's way. She kissed his hair, pushing back a stray lock. "I'd hate to leave this bed. It's far too comfortable."

 

"Then stay. We don't have anything to do today."

 

"I'm getting hungry, though. I didn't have much to eat last night."

 

"That can be dealt with here."

 

Sigyn's interest was piqued. "And what could that possibly mean?"

 

Loki lifted his head, a smirk gracing his face, his eyes glinting. _'Now he's awake.'_ He kissed her lips gently, cupping her face in his hand.

 

"You're not the only one to be hungry, Sigyn."

 

One hand remained on her jaw, another tracing her arm, curving down her back and pulling her closer, until her body was flush with his.

 

"So beautiful," he whispered, kissing down her neck and over her shoulder, hands wandering. Sigyn hummed, lacing her fingers through his hair, eyes closing. She was pulled from her reverie quickly by the brushing of Loki's thumb against her breast,

 

"Don't think you're getting out of this bed anytime soon, Sigyn," he hissed in her ear. He gave her nipple a cruel twist, pulling a moan from her.

 

"So early in the morning," she sighed, arching her back into his touch. "You're terribly wicked."

 

The trickster pulled away from her, looking her in the face. His eyes were shining now with mischievous intent.

 

"Am I now?" he asked. "I thought you were awake. And wouldn't you know wickedness? You came into my house, under the guise of a horsemistress' daughter, claiming you wished to work for me. And they call me the liar." Another pinch. Another gasp.

 

"Temptress," he growled, biting her neck and sucking the delicate flesh. "So many nights I lay awake, my bed cold, my body aching, thinking about this new woman under my roof. Whenever I was granted sleep I'd dream of you. You made me want you. You made me fall in love with you. And now that I have you, I still yearn. What demon sent you?"

 

He pushed her onto her back, planting kisses down her stomach, moving quickly to her hip.

 

"Wicked succubus," he growled, nipping her inner thigh, cradling it against his cheek. "Tell me who your master is."

 

"Loki of Asgard," Sigyn moaned.

 

He stopped, looking up at her, taken aback by her words. She watched him, lips parting, chest heaving.

 

"Now I _do_ like that answer."

 

He stood up, walking to his desk to retrieve a small knife. Sigyn's eyes widened.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

 

"I hope you don't have any attachment to these, my darling," he said, finger running along the hem of her undergarments. He looked her in the eye, crawling back into bed to kneel between her legs. "I've rather grown to hate them."

 

With a swift gesture, the blade sliced the thin fabric, and both were discarded on the floor. Sigyn laughed as Loki smiled playfully at her. She threw a blanket over him, lying back and relaxing, but her attempts were again interrupted by the flat of her lover's tongue running between her legs. Sigyn's back lifted off the mattress as she felt him moving deeper inside of her.

 

Loki's hand appeared from under the blanket, grabbing blindly at her fascia and pulling it downward. "I'm not fond of _that_ either." One hand stroked her bare breasts, the other wrapped around her thigh, his tongue moving from her entrance to her clitoris, sucking tenderly, breathing in as much of her scent as he could.

 

"Lok-Loki..." Sigyn panted desperately, tilting her hips as his fingers wandered down her stomach and joined his mouth.

 

"Not fast enough for you, darling?" he purred, pulling the blanket off his head and looking up at her. She nodded, whimpering and tensing. Loki smiled, pushing off the rest of the blankets and crawling toward her. "I'd hate to keep you wanting, my love."

 

With a green shimmer his clothes were gone. He took her hand in his, kissing up her arm and staying at her neck, sliding into her gently. Sigyn's soft moaning in his ear was euphoric as they began creating a rhythm of slow thrusts. "Would that I could kiss those beautiful lips of yours."

 

"I could... get something-"

 

"If you think I'm letting you leave this bed, you're sorely mistaken, _käresta_." Sigyn hummed in her throat, wrapping her legs around his as he quickened his pace. Once he had so little to live for, now he had everything, here in his arms. Everything he ever wanted and never deserved. Loki took Sigyn's hand in his own, and felt her pull it to her cheek. In her excitement she gave his thumb a nip. He laughed, kissing the outer shell of her ear. "Feisty, aren't we?"

 

Loki continued his long, calculated thrusts, kissing Sigyn's neck and shoulders and chest, loving her, worshiping her. He felt his skin burn where her nails dug into the muscle on his back, every moan and whimper urging him on, barely coherent. He drew out their lovemaking, not wanting to spend her too quickly, allowing for both of them to bask in pleasure and adoration. Everything beyond their bodies had dissipated, their room, the whole of Asgard, the cosmos falling away. There was nothing beside them, no space, no time. They could have been doing this for years, centuries. None of it mattered.

 

" _Lokiii_...." Sigyn whined, wrapping a leg around his waist.

 

"Are you close, darling?" She only whimpered, nodding. Loki buried himself to the hilt, groaning as he felt her warmth around him. Sigyn's body writhed beautifully against his own, her voice breaking as she choked out his name, fingers wandering over his spine. Where once he'd only felt pain, Loki now felt gentleness, however desperate. He needed to thank her for it.

 

Much to his lover's surprise and delight, he snaked his hand down between them, fingers quickly finding that glorious bundle of nerves he knew would bring Sigyn proverbially to her knees, and to her climax. Even the thought drove him further into madness. Sigyn gasped, moans coming in short bursts. Her legs tightened their hold around Loki's pelvis as she arched into euphoria. Her fingers frantically searched for purchase, finding it in his hair and neck. Loki spent himself in time with her, pinning her to the bed with his hips, pressing his forehead to hers as he cried out.

 

Each fought to catch their breath as they rode out their orgasms. Sigyn eventually relaxed, sinking back into the mattress, lashes fluttering. Loki shifted his weight, careful not to pull himself free just yet, resting his head on her shoulder. The scent of his lover was intoxicating, more lovely he thought than any flower in the cosmos. All he needed was now in his arms. He only needed to hold onto it.

 

They lay in silence for a while, breathing almost in sync with one another, Loki occasionally planting gentle kisses on Sigyn's neck.

 

"Back to sleep?" she whispered.

 

"Back to sleep."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh I know it's been forever since I've updated. Every time I decide I'm FINALLY GOING TO DO IT...it doesn't happen. Not only that, but as you all know I'm stuck on the third chapter of a long and currently slow-moving fic, and I hate early chapters in long fics. And on top of that, timelines don't work linearly with me, so I'm in about fifteen different places in time with Loki and Sigyn. But for now, I guess this will hold over some of you... at least until I can really kick my own ass into gear. Or I can figure out how to get my thoughts from my brain into the computer the way I want them. YEE.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- This fic was inspired by my boyfriend who had his arm wrapped around my face while he was sleeping. He's like a loving boa constrictor.  
> \- "Min kär": "My love"  
> \- This is one of the differences between Loki and Sigyn. Sigyn is used to being up with the sun, since she was raised on a farm. Loki? Not so much. He hates mornings.  
> \- Loki isn't very interested in power at the time of Elska Tattur... not at all, really. He only wants power over his own life. But hearing Sigyn say he's her master is kind of kinky.  
> \- Okay, for those who don't know much about the history of undergarments but DO know about parts of the muscle, I'm going to clear up some confusion: Fascia is referring here to an early equivalent of the modern-day bra, used in Greco-Roman times. Asgard doesn't have wonderbras I'm afraid.  
> \- "I could get something"- Sigyn and Loki have no interest in tasting themselves... Sigyn at least doesn't. The idea is that any time there's oral, wine or something is consumed after to hide the taste. But that's not gonna happen.  
> \- "Käresta": "beloved"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I have a lot in the works, and I'm actually about to consult a few friends on an idea I have for Elska Tattur. Which maaayyy or may not be a happy or frustrating as hell thing to do. Consider it organizational! Also thanks to a certain SOMEONE, I have a heart wrenching fic involving Loki and his return to Asgard post-Avengers in the works. None of you are going to thank me for that. I only know how to write two things: porn, and sadness.


End file.
